


Blood & a Single Gunshot

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a song, Can now choose a happy ending, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gentlemen's Club, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Separation Anxiety, Xavierine - Freeform, understanding boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Charles is a dancer and Erik is a bartender. They were young and they had each other, who could ask for more?**This started as a homage to the song 'Copacabana' but ended up going way off script so now it's more of a 'inspired by Copacabana if you un-focus your eyes, turn your head to the side and squint**





	1. Chapter 1

The house lights were up high, almost blinding, for the few staff members still milling about the club. It was very late or extremely early depending on who was asked. The last of the patrons had filed out not ten minutes earlier and thus the tedious task of cleaning up began for the bar staff. Erik was wiping down the counter top while Hank cleared stray glasses from the tables; Logan sat at the end of the bar, counting up the night’s earnings and occasionally barking at someone to get back to work, not get distracted or some other nonsensical orders.

Music was playing very softly in the background yet Erik couldn’t help quietly singing along. He aimlessly moved the cloth across the bar, not really paying much attention to the job at hand for his eyes were focused elsewhere. His lover and co-worker, Charles, had just appeared from backstage. He was dressed very casually now that work was officially over for him but he winked at Erik as he approached the bar. He sat down in one of the stools; his eyes alight despite it being almost 4am.  
Erik reached up with his free hand and cocked his finger, urging the younger man to move in a bit closer. Charles grinned and leaned across the bar for a gentle kiss.

“Nice moves tonight, Charles” Erik said to him.  
“I saw you watching, had to put on my best performance” Charles replied, playfully fluttering his lashes.  
“You mean ‘Mr. Perfectionist’ is capable of a bad performance?”

“Not while he’s on my payroll he’s not” Logan’s gruff voice called from the end of the bar. Charles smiled sheepishly but before he could say anything in response, Erik stole a quick kiss from his lips.  
“Hey, I’m not paying you to distract my bar staff” Logan snapped at Charles.  
“No, you pay me to dazzle your clientele out of their hard earned money” the younger man replied. “Distracting the bar staff I do for free”  
“Don’t you also do the bar staff for free too, Charles?” Alex joked as he dropped into the seat beside him.  
“Not all of them” he shot back playfully. “Only the one I’m currently in love with”  
“Currently?” Erik asked as he walked around the bar with a broom. “Are You planning to trade me in soon?”  
“Of course, darling, I’m just waiting for a rich man with a yacht to come sweep me off my feet”

“I don’t have a yacht” he said very solemnly. “But I can sweep you off your feet”  
Erik dropped the broom, slipped his hands under Charles and lifted him off the stool. Then he spun them both around several times as his lover laughed and threw his arms around his neck.  
“I know” Charles replied. “And I don’t want anybody else; you’re the love of my life, Erik”  
This caused the older man to stop spinning. He held his lover in his arms, just staring into his deep, piercing blue eyes then he leaned in and kissed him.  
“I love you too, Charles” Erik whispered before gently lowering him back onto the stool.

Logan was shaking his head in disbelief.  
“You two are so….” He paused. “So… So…” He looked at Erik who stared back at him. “I get that he’s young…ish and idealistic” he said as he pointed at Charles. “But what’s your excuse?”  
“It’s called being in love, Logan” Erik snapped back. “You should try it sometime”

“I don’t think so” he replied. “With a business as lucrative and time consuming as this, when would I possibly find the time to be in love?”  
Hank finished clearing the tables, including extinguishing the candles that sat in the centre of each small table. He moved towards the bar and handed the glasses to Erik.  
“You always make it sound like it’s a chore” Hank said to Logan.  
“Like what’s a chore?”  
“Being in love”  
Logan picked up his cigar and took a long puff before looking up at Hank.  
“Don’t get me wrong” he insisted. “I love the act of love just not all the emotional baggage that comes with it”

“You live in the ultimate bachelor pad” Alex added. “Who’d want to give that up?”  
“Have you got a problem with your lodgings Alex?” Logan snapped back.  
“What? No! No boss… I love living here, no commute and zero privacy but it’s free”  
“Alex” Charles injected. “As your roommate I must disagree. You have plenty of privacy”  
“Only because you spend a minimum five nights a week at Erik’s”  
Charles felt himself blushing though it was no secret amongst the staff that Erik spent more time in Erik’s bed than his own.

Alex got to his feet and asked if Charles was coming up. The brunette shook his head as he was definitely going home with Erik tonight. The younger man nodded in understanding then disappeared up the back stairs to the shared dorm-like rooms most of the clubs dancers lived in. Charles stayed sitting at the bar while Hank and Erik finished cleaning up and before long, the couple were also on their way out.  
They went for breakfast then walked along the river to a nearby park. They reached their usual spot and sat down to watch the sunrise.

It was a beautiful morning as they sat together on a bench, Charles resting his head on Erik’s shoulder, his lover’s arm wrapped protectively around him. Very few people came to this particular spot so they could enjoy the beauty of the sunset in their own private bubble of the world. Charles closed his eyes, leaning into Erik's touch and breathing in the fresh morning air.

"I have to say, Charles, I honestly expected the chap in the bowler hat to request a private audience with you tonight" Erik broke the comfortable silence.  
"Erik!" Charles exclaimed.  
"Or at least a private dance... he couldn't stop staring at you all night"  
"He had a glass eye" Charles said. He reached down and gently squeezed Erik's hand. "Besides, you know Logan doesn't make me do stuff like that anymore" he added.  
"You mean like sleeping with him? Or did he not make you do that either?"

He didn't sound angry but Charles knew the warning signs. His lover was very protective of him, it was a trait that he adored but at times also irritated him. He sighed.  
"Now Erik, how many times do we have to talk about this?" He asked.  
"Until you've given me a straight answer" Erik still didn't sound mad so Charles wasn't sure if he was only joking with him. "You've told me so little of your time at the club prior to me working there"  
"And you've told me next to nothing of your past. We've both just accepted that we'll never know all there is to know about each other"

"Then let me ask you just one question" Erik began. "Answer honestly and I will never ask again... in return you can ask me one question too. Fair?"  
Charles hesitated for just a moment but nodded his head in agreement. He already suspected what Erik would ask him but he needed to think hard on his own question. It was his one chance to delve into his lover's past. They stared at each other for a long time, Charles just waiting for Erik to voice his question. The older man placed his hand atop their already joint hands then he spoke very quietly.  
"How many times did you voluntarily sleep with Logan?"  
It was an odd choice of words but Charles pondered it just the same. He wanted to play it coyly and truthfully state that every single time was voluntary; he didn't know why Erik seemed to think that Logan was a lecherous employer.

"I don't know" Charles admitted. He held Erik's gaze as he spoke. "I honestly never kept a running count. Logan was good to me; I was down and out and desperate, he didn't have to hire me, I had no skills and not a cent to my name but I worked hard and did everything I could to ensure he wouldn't regret taking me on... for the longest time, he was my only friend and I owed him everything. I went home with him a lot because I simply didn't want to be alone; I had nowhere else to go, I barely had a roof over my head… It wasn’t until I told him so that he converted the apartment above the club for staff to live in… but he never once forced or coerced me, ever. And not just when it came to sex, even at work he never asked for more than I was willing to give. He rejected a lot of patrons who wished to have private meetings with me. He's done a lot to protect me over the years and I'm eternally grateful to him"  
Erik knew the last part to be true for as soon as he and Charles had become involved, Charles had gone straight to Logan and told him. The older man had not forbidden them to have a relationship at work, only advised them not to flaunt it during work hours. He'd also immediately scaled back the amount of private work Charles did, it was one thing to appear available when one was but Logan knew how bad things would turn if patrons learned Charles was now spoken for.

"My turn?" Charles began. Erik nodded his head and hoped it would be an easy question. He hated lying to his lover. "Are you hiding from someone and is that why you don't talk about your past?"  
Erik swallowed.  
"Yes" he confessed. "I can't tell you why but my hand was forced and I had to disappear... I didn't know where to go or for how long but I stayed on the move, never in one place for more than a week"  
"What made you stop running?"  
"I walked into Logan's club and saw you. I went back every night that week just to watch you but I knew I couldn't leave without talking to you just once. Then, before I could approach you, the bar tender quit and stormed out. I heard Logan cursing that he'd never find a replacement on such short notice so I told him I'd do it, he hired me on the spot and-"  
Charles didn't let him finish; he cut him off mid-sentence with a deep kiss.  
"You stayed for me" it wasn't a question.  
"And I've never regretted it, not even once"  
The younger man climbed into Erik's lap, straddling his thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed him, a long drawn out kiss.  
"Take me home" Charles whispered in his ear. "And make love to me right now, please?"

What did I do to deserve someone like him? Erik couldn't help asking himself. He returned his lovers kiss before they extracted themselves from each other; hand in hand they made their way home to Erik's small apartment where they did as Charles had asked. They made slow, tender love until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**^^**^^**

Charles bounded up the stairs and threw open the door to the room he shared with Alex. His roommate was lying on the bed with a book open in front of him. He looked up in surprise; Charles hadn’t been in their room for the past three nights and he’d expected him to stay out tonight too.

“Hey stranger” Alex greeted him. “Did you forget you lived here?”  
“Shut up” Charles playfully snapped. “Besides rumor has it you went home with Logan last night”  
“So what if I did?”  
“That’s the third time this month”  
“What’s your point?”  
“You’re not falling for him, are you?”  
“What? No!”  
“Then… Why?”  
“He asked” Alex shrugged nonchalantly. “And he’s hot” 

Charles sank down onto the bed beside his friend.  
“I saw Hank watching you last night” Charles tried to shift the conversation.  
“Yeah… So?” Alex tried to play it cool but Charles could see him blushing.  
“So… If there’s nothing between you and Logan… Then what about Hank?” he was certain his two co-workers were attracted to each other as he’d witnessed them flirting more times than he could count. He just didn’t understand why they didn’t do anything about it.  
“It’s complicated, Charles. I’m not one to be tied down… That is, I don’t want to commit to just one guy right now and… Hank deserves someone who can”  
“Does he know you’ve been sleeping around more than usual?”  
“No… At least I don’t think he does but the point is, I like where I am right now, having the freedom to do what I want, when I want, who I want… I’m not ready to give that up yet. Don’t you wish you could still play the field?”  
“I never ‘played the field’, Alex” Charles confessed. “Shit, I never even sat on the bench but I have Erik now and he’s all I’ll ever want or need”

Alex stared at his friend for a moment. Even after all this time, he still couldn’t quite understand how Charles could love Erik of all people. Of course it was no surprise that the older man had fallen for him, there was something about Charles that was just so… unique. The man was the whole package; his rather effeminate looks worked to his advantage, especially in their line of work, and his eyes were the kind you could lose yourself in for days at a time… But he wasn’t all beauty and no brains; Charles was highly intelligent with a wicked sense of humor and a heart that burst with love and empathy.  
Perhaps in another life Alex would have been attracted him but for some weird reason he wasn’t and the beautifully patient, loving Charles had somehow fallen for the gruff, sometimes quick tempered Erik.

“I know I’ve asked this before but…” Alex paused. “You and Erik… You’re really sure about him, yeah?”  
Charles laughed and gently shook his head as he playfully punched Alex’s arm.  
“I know” Charles agreed. “Chalk and cheese, right? But the heart wants and it wants. I love him, Alex”  
“And he loves you” Alex agreed. There was no mistaking the look of love on Erik’s face whenever he looked at Charles.

“I need a shower” Charles got to his feet.  
“Apparently Logan called a staff meeting for tonight” Alex told him.  
“I heard that too… Any idea what it’s about?”  
“Not sure, he got a phone call really late last night then was oddly distracted when he came in today”  
“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough”

***

When Charles and Alex stepped into the club that evening, the room was full with every single staff member milling about. It was unusual for Logan to call everyone in on such short notice. Charles searched the crowd until he spotted Erik and quickly made his way over to him. He reached for the older man’s hand and squeezed it affectionately. Not satisfied with the simple gesture, Erik kissed him and whispered ‘I love you’ in his ear. Charles couldn’t help grinning as his heart fluttered. After all this time, he could still get butterflies when Erik randomly whispered words of affection to him.

Logan stepped into the room and all the chatter immediately died down. Their boss was an intimidating man on the surface but deep, deep down he had a heart of gold. It was one of the reasons why everyone respected him as much as they did. Charles especially not just for all he’d done for him over the years but also as Logan didn’t have any rules on co-workers dating aside from the obvious one of leaving your jealousy at the door. All staff members were to appear single and available to all patrons at all times. The more flirting one did, the larger the tip they would earn which then lead to pay increases. It was no surprise that Charles was one of the most sought after and highest paid staff members.  
Erik, Charles, Hank, Alex and everyone else watched as Logan circled the room. He eventually came to a stop and folded his arms across his chest. When he spoke, he didn’t need to raise his voice as everyone could hear him clearly.

“I have been informed that Sebastian Shaw will be making an appearance here tonight” he paused as several people started murmuring. “Now it would not be my choice to have such a patron here, given his… history, but it’s out of my hands. He’s a powerful man with very, very deep pockets and as you all know, I never say no to a lot of money”  
Charles caught Alex’s eye and the younger man grinned. Alex was excellent at earning large tips.  
“While I try my best to ensure the safety of all my staff, I simply ask that you all be on your best behavior tonight. Shaw is a business man but he’s also… intimidating and used to getting his own way. We shall set him up at the best table in the house and I want each and every one of you to go above and beyond to ensure that his whims and requests are met. The sooner he’s satisfied and his business is taken care of then perhaps the sooner he will leave… Now, we open in twenty minutes so everyone get back to work!”

*

Just hearing the name Sebastian Shaw was enough to send an uneasy feeling of dread down Erik's already on edge spine. He tried to ignore it but he simply couldn't. Trying not to lose his calm, he made his way across the room and through the back door. He followed the steps down to the basement as he was sure he'd seen Logan heading towards his office not five minutes earlier. The door was closed but he threw it open and stormed in anyway.

"Logan, we need to talk about-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he'd walked in on. Logan was braced upon the desk with his pants half down, kneeling before him was Alex who appeared to be in the midst of a very enthusiastic blowjob.  
"I'm a bit busy right now Erik" Logan replied calmly as though he was merely doing paperwork.  
"I can see that but this can't wait"  
"Neither can this"

Erik attempted to stare him down but he knew it wasn't going to work so he stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed behind him. Several minutes passed before the door sprung open and Alex sauntered out with a smug expression. Erik whispered as he passed him 'you slut' but the younger man merely winked at him before hurrying along the hall and up the stairs. He stepped into the room and found Logan sitting behind his desk.

“Erik” Logan greeted him.  
“We need to talk” Erik repeated his earlier statement.  
“So I gathered”  
“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that Sebastian Shaw isn’t just a businessman”  
“He’s a mobster”  
“So you do know?”  
“Why else do you think I don’t want him here? It’s also why my hands are tied. You know I try to keep the mob out of here but that can’t always be the case”

Erik paused, unsure if he should continue.  
“But you’ve always kept the mob out” Erik said. “It’s why I’ve felt safe here all this time”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’ve been in trouble… with a mobster in the past… An associate of Shaw’s actually. He’s dangerous, they both are”  
“Are you saying you don’t want to work tonight?”  
“I do not believe Shaw could possibly recognize me but I would like very much to keep my distance from him and whoever he brings in with him”  
“Understood”

With nothing more to say, Erik got to his feet and walked out. Logan watched him go; he knew Erik had skeletons in his closet but he never would have guessed it was mob related. He unlocked his drawer and located his gun but changed his mind and pushed the draw closed again. He was going to be on tenterhooks all night, the last thing he needed was a loaded gun in the mix.

***

There was an unusual air about the club that night. Everyone appeared to be on their utmost best behavior with many of the performers putting their all into their routines. Logan even sent Charles and Alex onstage together for a routine they hadn’t done together in months yet they still managed to pull it off without any major hiccups.  
Charles waited side of stage for Alex to finish his solo performance. He kept trying to sneak a peek at the all-important Sebastian Shaw. There always appeared to be a crowd around him but at the same time he was given a wide berth. Even Logan appeared to be keeping his distance only Hank seemed to get close to the businessman as it appeared Logan had made Hank Shaw’s personal bar tender for the evening. Several of the scantily dressed female dancers were milling about just out of reach of the man though none of them appeared as though they were there of their own choice. Shaw didn’t seem to be paying any attention to them in the slightest. His eyes were fixed on the stage, watching Alex as he danced.

An uneasy feeling washed over him as he watched Shaw watch Alex. The young man onstage didn’t seem at all phased by having the businessman’s undivided attention. He even winked at him! Charles felt himself cringe at Alex’s bold behavior. When his performance was over, Charles looked to Shaw and saw him nodding with approval.  
As Alex took his bow, Shaw raised his hand and cocked his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture. Charles waited with baited breath to see what Alex would do. The younger man simply took another bow then playfully dropped off the stage and walked through the crowd to Shaw’s table. From this distance, Charles couldn’t hear their exchange but he could see and he watched as Shaw reached for the waistband of Alex’s tight pants.  
His jaw dropped in disbelief; surely Logan would not stand for this! Shaw tugged at Alex’s pants then reached up with his free hand and slipped a generous amount of money into the waistband. Alex leaned down, gave him a wink then turned and sauntered away as Shaw playfully slapped him on the ass.

Charles was mortified. He just couldn’t believe that Alex would get that close to someone whom Logan had all but insisted was a very dangerous man. Shaw was like no businessman Charles had ever seen. They got plenty of those types in the club all the time but Logan kept a safe, honest and secure business. He never crossed anyone and never allowed anyone to cross him. The club was respectable and the vast majority of all patrons were very much the ‘look but don’t touch’ type. It was only on the occasion that people were drunk and rowdy that things got out of hand. Charles could count the amount of patrons that had tried to get too close to him on just one hand… They liked to flirt with their words, not their hands.

The band began to play and Charles found Alex backstage. The younger man was still giddy with his earnings for the night and he happily showed them to his co-workers. Charles couldn’t believe how much money Shaw had been able to slip into Alex’s pants.  
“So what was the catch?” he heard himself asking.  
“Catch?” Alex replied as he counted it for the sixth time.  
“What does he want you to do for that money? Meet him in the bathroom in half an hour? Go home with him?”  
Alex laughed.  
“He enjoyed my performance” he said. “Told me I’d earned every dollar”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it, I swear… Hey, if you’re lucky he might give you a generous tip too”

Alex scooped up his money and swept out of the room. Charles walked over to the mirror and stared at his nervous reflection. He was gazing so intently that he didn’t hear anyone enter the room, wasn’t even aware of Erik’s presence until he felt his lovers arms around his waist. The suddenness caught him completely off-guard and he yelped in surprise. Erik’s laughter was soft against Charles’ ear and the younger man leaned back into his lover’s embrace.

“Are you nervous?” Erik asked him. Charles nodded his head. “He sure seemed taken with Alex”  
“Hey!” Charles spun around as it suddenly occurred to him that Erik was in his dressing room. “What are you doing back here?”  
“Taking my break early tonight. I knew you were due onstage soon and I wanted to kiss you good luck before you went out there”  
“You’re so sweet”  
Charles leaned in as Erik wrapped his arms around him in a loving hug; he gently kissed the top of Charles’ head.  
“If my break was longer I’d offer to suck you off” Erik whispered.  
“And so romantic”  
“I’m sorry, I have to go back”  
They reluctantly separated. Erik spun Charles around so he was facing the mirror, their eyes met in their reflections.  
“You’re going to be amazing, as always” Erik said encouragingly.  
“I’m dancing for you, darling, only you”

Erik reached down and picked up Charles’ headband. Examining the reflection, he carefully placed it upon his head then the couple shared a smile in the mirror. Charles turned, placed his hand upon Erik’s cheek and kissed him.  
“I love you, Erik” Charles whispered.  
“Break a leg, my love” Erik replied.

Charles turned on his heel and headed for the door. For those few minutes with Erik, he’d managed to forget all about Sebastian Shaw. Now his nerves were back. He’d already danced out there for him once tonight but he’d had Alex with him as something of a buffer, now he was going to be alone. He hoped he wouldn’t do anything embarrassing, like fall off the stage.  
The music started and he stepped onto the stage to roaring cheers and applause. A lot of their regulars were there, all thrilled to see him as usual. Charles tried not to look at Shaw too often but it was difficult as the man was practically front and centre, there appeared to be nowhere else to look although he did manage to sneak a few peeks at the bar and Erik’s proud smile.

Then the inevitable happened; the song came to an end. One of his regulars handed him a rose, as was their custom for as long as they’d been coming here, and he took his bows. Charles looked up and his eyes locked with Shaw’s. For a split second he thought he would be able to walk away for Shaw was actually clapping, something he had not done for Alex. His curtain call done, Charles turned and walked off the stage. The breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding fell from his lips in a sigh of relief and he all but ran back to his dressing room; where Logan was waiting for him.

“Logan” Charles was surprised. The older man rarely came backstage.  
“I’m sorry, Charles” his boss sounded sincere. “But Shaw has a request”  
“What kind of request?”  
“A private dance”  
“In here?”  
“No, I insisted out there on the floor, where security can supervise”  
“Logan-”  
“It’s a lot of money, Charles” Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a very large sum of money. It was more than triple what Shaw had handed to Alex. “And you can keep all of it, every last cent”  
“Logan-”  
“As your boss I’m not telling you that you have to do this but if you don’t wish to, then my one request is you give him back the money yourself”

Charles sat staring at the money for a long time. It was a lot of money… Money that he and Erik were saving up so they could truly begin their life together.  
“I’ll do it” Charles said, his voice shaking. “But I have a request myself”  
“You don’t want Erik to see” Charles nodded his head. “I’ll send him down to the cellar for more brandy”  
“Thank you”

Swallowing his pride and his nerves, Charles returned to the main floor and headed straight for Shaw’s table. It wasn’t the first time he’d been offered money in exchange for a private dance but it wasn’t something that Logan really encouraged. He was a bit strange like that.  
Charles looked over to the bar and was relieved that Erik was nowhere in sight. He moved in front of Shaw and introduced himself. Shaw’s eyes raked all over his body, taking in every inch of him. It made him feel self-conscious but he immediately started dancing, knowing the sooner he started then the sooner he’d be able to leave. He swayed to the music, dancing just close enough to the older man but never quite making physical contact. A crowd quickly formed around them as everyone watched him dance his slow, seductive dance.

It felt like hours before the music came to an end and he was finally able to stop. The spectators all clapped and cheered and Charles was immediately envisioning an influx in requests for private danced in his not too distant future. He reached out to shake hands with Shaw, out of respect for the businessman but once Shaw had grasped his hand, he refused to let it go. Charles wasn’t sure what to do, most people had turned away but he couldn’t cause a scene. He told himself to remain calm.

“You’re so very pretty, Charles” Shaw said to him as he pulled Charles towards him. “I really enjoyed that performance, would you like to see how much?”  
With no other warning, he yanked on Charles’ hand and until the younger man was practically in his lap then he reached down and purposely placed Charles’s hand upon the growing bulge in his pants. Despite Charles’ attempt to pull away, Shaw left his hand there.

“Mr. Shaw” Charles tried to remain calm. “I must ask you to-”  
“Don’t you want a taste?” Shaw asked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“The entire time you were dancing, all I could think about was coming in the pretty mouth of yours”  
His eyes wide with panic, Charles tried to pull away but the friction of his actions was making Shaw even harder. Why was no one coming to his aid? Logan had assured him security would be close by. Where the hell were they?

*

Erik had just slipped back behind the bar when Hank returned with yet another empty glass.  
“That Saw can really hold his liquor” he said to Erik.  
“Uh huh” Erik was only half listening. A small crowd of people had converged at Shaw’s table and he was trying to figure out why. Someone came and placed a drink order so he was distracted for the next few minutes. It wasn’t until he had the drinks on the tray, read to go, that he looked up and had a clear line of sight to see Shaw manhandling Charles.  
He watched as the business man grabbed a hold of Charles’ shirt then pulled him close for a kiss. He saw his young lover struggling against him and attempting to push him away.

With a loud crash the tray of drinks fell to the ground as Erik leaped over the bar, there was no time to go around it, and raced across the floor to protect his lover. He launched himself at Shaw which sent Erik, Shaw and Charles sprawling upon the ground. Shaw’s two associates were quick to come to his aid as where the security guards for the club. Within seconds the place had erupted and Charles watched in horror as furniture went flying across the room, glasses and bottles were smashed; some on the floor but most across people’s faces. He couldn’t see Erik in the mass of people and he blinked back frightened tears.

The single gunshot echoed throughout the entire room and Charles felt his blood turn to ice. It was pandemonium as people began to panic and run for the nearest exit but Charles couldn’t move. Even when Alex grabbed him, Charles shrugged him off and moved into the disbursing crowd. He could finally see Erik and Shaw; both were laying on the ground with the gun between them. Erik was covered in blood and Charles ran to his side.

“Erik!” Charles cried. “Oh God! Erik!”  
His lover reached up and placed his hand upon Charles’ cheek. “Are you okay?”  
“Am I okay? Erik, Erik what were you… what…?”  
“It’s not my blood”

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”  
Logan was standing over them, looking at the carnage around him and the not moving body of Sebastian Shaw.  
“Oh God this can’t be happening” Logan exclaimed. “Erik, what did you do?”  
“He pulled the gun on me! I just tried to deflect it”

Logan grabbed both Erik and Charles and hustled them through the crowd but not towards the exit, into the backroom. Charles was clinging to Erik as though afraid they would get separated in the commotion.  
“This is bad” Logan said to them. “This is very fucking bad”  
“Logan, what’s-” Charles began.  
“Sebastian Shaw isn’t a business man; he’s a mob boss and a pretty fucking big one”  
“Shit”  
“You have to go, now Erik… When word gets out that Shaw is dead, they’ll come looking for his killer and they won’t stop until they’ve found you”

“What are you…?” Charles began.  
“I’m saying” Logan pushed open the back door. “Erik, run while you still can… Charles and I can buy you some time but you have to go, NOW!”  
Erik immediately turned to Charles. His lover had tears in his eyes. He quickly swept him up in his arms and kissed him and passionately as possible. It was almost impossible to break the embrace.  
“Let me come with you” Charles insisted.  
“You can’t” Logan said. “It’s too dangerous”  
“But you did this to protect me” Charles sobbed. “I don’t want to lose you”  
“I’ll come back for you, Charles” Erik vowed. “I promise”

They shared one final kiss as the police sirens began to grow louder. Erik told Charles one last time that he loved him then Charles forced a large sum of money into his hand.  
“You need this more than I do now” Charles sobbed.  
“I love you, Charles, never forget that”  
“I won’t… I love you and I see you soon”  
Erik disappeared out the door which Logan immediately closed and locked. Seconds later the door to the backroom burst open. Three police officers came marching inside and pointed their guns directly at Logan and Charles.

*

The club was closed for several weeks as it was an active crime scene. Logan, Charles and several other staff members were called in several times for intense questioning but each time they were released with no charges being set. Charles spent a lot of his new free time at Erik’s apartment. The older man had very few personal belongings but the small apartment held some great memories for Charles… That didn’t stop him from crying himself to sleep at night while he waited for Erik to return to him.

Word had spread very quickly around town of the murder of Sebastian Shaw so when the club finally reopened, business was very slow. It lingered for several weeks but Logan was hopeful that it would pick up eventually. Three months after Shaw’s death and Erik’s disappearance, a postcard arrived at the club. It was addressed to Charles but all it said was ‘I love you’  
Logan took the distraught Charles home with him that night and allowed the younger man to drink himself into a stupor. Not for the first time, Charles lost his temper and began throwing items at Logan. He blamed the older man for not letting him go with Erik but Logan knew he’d made the right choice.

With business as slow as it was, Logan had to start letting go of staff and cutting wages. Several moved on of their own accord which made it easier for Logan. Charles was sad to see Alex go but happy for the younger man at the same time. Alex kept in touch but as time went on, Charles fell more and more depressed at Erik’s absence, try as he might Alex couldn’t find any way to cheer his friend up.  
Months slowly turned to years and Logan gave up all hope of climbing out of the hole of debt he was buried in. The day he was forced to sell the club was hard on both him and Charles. They sat on the floor of the club, passing a bottle of brandy between the two of them. The club had been Logan’s dream and now it was practically in shambles at his feet.  
Charles was the only constant in his life now and while the club had fallen as a result of Erik’s actions, to this day Logan did not blame Charles in the slightest. He himself had placed the younger man in a bad situation and he should have been the one to come to his aid… Had he stepped in, Erik may not have accidentally killed Shaw.

“I heard the buyer wants to turn this place into a disco” Logan snapped.  
“Really?” Charles asked before taking another mouthful. “A disco?”  
“Uh huh”  
“How… Retro”

The older man began to tear up. Charles looked on in surprise. He’d never known Logan to cry, up until now he’d strongly suspected that he didn’t know how to. Charles reached out and placed his hand upon Logan’s knee.

“I’m so sorry, Logan” Charles whispered.  
“It’s not your fault” Logan replied.  
“This club was your dream, it was your life and it’s all gone now”  
“Shit happens… I lost my dream and you lost yours”

When he looked up, Charles had tears in his eyes too.  
“He’s not coming back, is he?” Charles asked.  
“He loved you, Charles” Logan replied. “You shouldn’t give up hope”  
“But… He used to write, the last postcard was two years ago, Logan”  
“You think he’s dead?”  
“I don’t think it… I know it… He would have come back to me by now”

Logan reached out and pulled Charles into his arms. He put the bottle of alcohol aside and held the younger man close. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the tables, the stage, the bar. All his blood, sweat and tears had been poured into this place. This would be the last time he ever got to sit here and take it all in. Charles shifted in his embrace then turned to follow Logan’s line of sight.

“This place was the first place I’d ever felt truly at home” Charles confessed.  
“Me too” Logan agreed. He reached up and touched Charles’ cheek. “It was your pretty blue eyes that made this place a success”  
“I owe you so much and now your life is in shambles. I’ll bet you curse the day you met me”  
“Never Charles; I wouldn’t change any of it, even if I could… Or just maybe the ending”

Seeing Logan so down on his luck broke Charles’ heart. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system or the fact that he was sad, lonely and depressed himself but Charles leaned forward and kissed Logan. The older man pulled away and looked at Charles in surprise. They stared into each other’s eyes for several moments until Logan slipped his hand behind the younger man’s neck and pulled him close.  
It started slow and methodical but after a few minutes of affectionate touching and kissing, Logan reached for Charles’ shirt. In turn, Charles began to remove Logan’s belt.

*

Rain was falling heavily on the pavement as Erik hurried down the street. He came to a stop outside the club and was relieved to see nothing had changed. The sign was slightly faded and there was no security guard outside but it was a Monday night and the club was always closed on a Monday. He’d dreamed of this day for so very long; Charles was still there, he just knew it. He’d promised his love that he would come back for him and he knew that Charles had waited.

Erik tried the door and it opened easily at his touch. He slipped inside and was met with an eerie silence. With any luck Charles would be asleep upstairs and he’d be able to sneak into his room without being caught. Logan would possibly be around but he wanted a reunion with Charles before having to see and apologize to his former boss.  
He moved around the corner, the sight of the familiar bar and lounge area instantly caused him feel nostalgic. In his mind’s eye, he could see Charles dancing on the stage, something he’d missed all the years they’d been apart.

Movement caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. Two figures lone figures were in the center of the room, one was small, beautiful and naked. The other was broader, older and equally as naked. Charles was lying on his back as Logan thrust into him again and again.

Both men were so engrossed in their frantic lovemaking that neither of them noticed the lone figure by the bar watching them. Neither of them saw him turn on his heel and walk away. But he heard when his lover came, crying out another man’s name and the tears he’d been fighting to hold back, spilled down his cheeks as he stepped back outside. The falling rain mingled with his tears but he didn’t even feel it, he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for my readers/fellow fans:
> 
> This story is complete and ends here but for those readers who feel this was not a satisfying conclusion to Erik & Charles's story, please feel free to go on to 'chapter two' for an addition scene / alternate ending
> 
> And feel free to add in the comments which ending you chose! Enjoy!


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note for my readers/fellow fans:
> 
> This story is complete and ends with chapter one but for those readers who feel this was not a satisfying conclusion to Erik & Charles's story, please feel free to go on to 'chapter two' for an addition scene / alternate ending
> 
> And feel free to add in the comments which ending you chose! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was happy with my original ending to this fic, I'm a Cherik fangirl and while I do believe this story works well, there was still a part of me that felt bad for not allowing my boys a happy ending so here's an extra snippet for those who wish this story to end on a somewhat happier note

Erik walked the deserted, rain riddled streets for hours. He was soaked to the skin but he barely felt a chill, the pain in his body came from his heart and spread all the way to his fingers and his toes.  
He shouldn't have been surprised; he'd been gone a long time but not a day had passed that he hadn't thought about Charles. Erik had spent several long, lonely years envisioning the moment he could return to his Charles, sweep the younger man off his feet and whisk him away into the sunset. The time hadn't been right for him to come back but he couldn't wait any longer. He'd written to Charles constantly, knowing his love could never reply but he knew the younger man would continue to wait for him, no matter how long it took, which was why he'd felt the need to send him so many postcards. He'd known Charles wouldn't have cared what he sent, as long as he knew his lover was still thinking of him.

The rain had eased very little by the time the sky began to grow lighter. There would be no sign of the sun today which suited him just fine. The weather needed to match his mood. He was very tempted to go back, to find Logan and... What? Erik had left Charles with Logan, it should have been no surprise the older man would have made his intentions towards Charles clear as soon as possible. He could hardly blame Logan for wanting Charles for himself for it had been he who had sent him away and instructed him not to take Charles with him.  
He continued walking, his feet growing sore as he tried to think of somewhere to go. In his pocket he had one of few possessions he'd left with that night, the key to his apartment. He wondered if any of his neighbors were still there.  
So Erik made the trek across town to his old lodgings. The building looked exactly the same, if perhaps a little more run down. The garden gnome his neighbor kept in their front window was more faded but still there.

The main door was remained broken and swung open at his touch. So many memories filled his mind as he remembered each time he'd brought Charles here. One morning in particular was most vivid, as the two of them had hurried up the stairs to Erik's but the older man had been too impatient and had ended up bring his lover to completion on the staircase.  
His hand touched the dusty banister as he walked up the two flights of stairs. The faded number on the door still hadn't been repainted. He found it oddly comforting. His key was in his hand and sliding into the lock before he'd even thought about it.  
When the key turned, he wondered if perhaps the landlord had been incompetent in not replacing the lock but when he pushed the door open the first thing he saw was his jacket, still hanging in it's usual spot by the door. He hesitantly stepped inside and surveyed his surroundings. Hardly anything had changed, it was exactly as he'd left it with the exception of two additions.  
The refrigerator now had several photographs stuck to it, all images of him and Charles together, he wondered where they all came from since he'd done his best to avoid having his picture taken as much as possible. The other item he didn't recognize was a calendar, the days had been crossed off one at a time, right up to the previous day.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he moved stealthily around the room. By all accounts, it appeared that Charles had been here, recently even, and was counting down the days they'd been apart....  
So why was he fucking Logan? Erik asked himself.

He peeled his wet jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair before making his way towards the bedroom. If his clothes were still there he could change out of these wet things! Erik moved around the corner and saw the bedroom door open.  
Lying in the middle of the bed, his back to the door and his entire body shaking uncontrollably was Charles. Erik stared, unable to move, in his head he could still see Logan thrusting into him and he resisted the urge to punch the wall.  
He feet carried him forward until he was standing close enough to hear the sobs that were wracking Charles' body. Despite his anger and confusion, the sound of his love in such pain just tore at his heart.

"Charles?"  
It was all he could say; his voice was low, barely louder than a whisper yet somehow his lover heard it.

Charles rolled over, his eyes wide with shock, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands were clutching a scarf... Erik's scarf. His favorite scarf.  
"Erik" Charles sobbed. "I... I must be hallucinating"  
"You're not" Erik's voice was so calm, gentle. "I'm really here"

The younger man moved so quickly Erik would have said he'd teleported if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Charles leapt off the bed and practically threw himself into Erik's arms. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover and held him just as tightly as Charles was to him.  
"I thought you were dead" Charles cried.  
It seemed like an odd thing to say, sure Erik hadn't sent a postcard this week but missing one surely wasn't reason to write him off completely.

"I'm so sorry" Charles sobbed. "I should have... should have known... but I... I...."  
Erik didn't say a word as he held the trembling body against his own. His own body ached with longing; he'd been away too long, had dreamed of this moment for years, of having Charles in his arms again.  
"Erik" Charles continued to sob into his chest. "I love you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry"

He was almost certain what Charles was apologizing for and for the briefest moment he considered just letting it drop but he couldn't... he needed to know the truth.

"Oh Erik!" Charles finally looked up and through tear filled eyes, he stared into the dark yet familiar gaze of his love. They stared at each other for a long time yet neither one of them initiated a kiss. It wasn't until Erik reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek that Charles began to panic. He even went so far as to completely separate himself from Erik as his breathing became more erratic. Seconds later, Charles was hyperventilating and Erik didn't know what to do for him. He quickly maneuvered the younger man onto the bed and instructed him to just breathe but the tears he'd been trying to hold back just continued to fall.  
"Erik... Erik" Charles kept trying to say more but he couldn't speak properly yet.  
"Charles, it's okay, just breathe" he said reassuringly. "Just breathe"  
"It's not okay" Charles cried. "I'm so sorry"

"Charles" Erik placed his hand upon the younger man's chin and urged him to look up at him. "Just calm down and then we can talk"  
"I waited and waited but I... I tried not to lose hope, you said you'd come back and I believed you and... every time you wrote to me, I thought... thought that next time you'd come yourself but then..." he averted his eyes. "You stopped writing and I tried to stay hopeful but I... I was scared... I knew something had to have happened to make you stop thinking of me... and I... I thought you were dead"  
"Charles, I-"

He moved away from Erik and opened the drawer beside the bed. Charles reached inside and pulled out a large pile of cards which he held out for Erik to see.  
"I kept them all then they stopped coming" Charles confessed. "And still I waited... Two years I waited, I'd wake up everyday and hope that today would be the day that you wrote or better yet, come back but you didn't and... And last night I... I..." he trailed off, unable to look at Erik. "I'm so sorry, Erik"

Erik sat for a long time, just watching Charles cry. He wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure if the younger man would accept it... but he'd seemed so happy to him, hadn't he? Was Charles happy to see him or not?

"Charles, I never stopped writing to you" he finally admitted. "I always sent you something, every week. I swear I wrote to you at the club... I knew you'd get it if I sent it there so I always did"  
Charles looked up at him and shook his head vehemently from side to side.  
"No, you... you stopped" Charles insisted. "I asked Logan everyday but he said there was nothing... he said I shouldn't lose hope but after two years I... I..."

He trailed off as he stared down at the postcards in his hands. He picked up the top one and showed it to Erik. Sure enough it was postmarked as two years prior.  
"This was the last one you sent" Charles stated.  
"No, it wasn't" Erik replied. He reached out and placed his hand upon Charles'. "The last one was ten days ago... all I said was that I hoped to see you again soon"

That was essentially the sentiment of every postcard he sent but that one he'd truly meant what he'd written.  
"Erik" Charles whispered. "I don't expect you to forgive me"  
"Forgive you? For what? For thinking I was dead, for me abandoning you for all these years?"  
"Last night I slept with Logan" he didn't look at Erik as he spoke, instead he stared down at their joined hands. Erik's fingers had managed to intertwine with his. "I didn't mean to... it's just that... after everything that happened, the club never fully recovered. He tried to keep it going, held on as long as he could, allowed me to keep working long after he should have let me go... but it was too late and he was forced to sell... I went there with him last night for one last look around, his last chance to say goodbye... We were both sad and lonely and we'd had a few drinks" he blinked back more tears, he'd cried enough over his mistake already. "I was weak, lonely, missing you and... it's no excuse I know but I hadn't been with anyone since you left and I... I let myself go... I let him fuck me on the floor of the club" he paused. "But afterwards... when all was said and done... I hated myself for betraying you like that even though I was sure you were long gone... I... I came back here and..." he sighed in defeat. "I've been crying ever since"

Erik reached up and placed his hand on Charles' cheek. He once again urged the brunette to look up at him.

"I came looking for you, Charles" it was Erik's turn to confess. "When I got to town last night, I went straight to the club. It was closed but I went inside anyway. It was empty or so I thought" he felt Charles' body fill with unease. "I saw the two of you, Charles, saw the way he was touching you, kissing you, claiming you"

The tears Charles had been trying to hold back slipped down his cheeks.  
"I didn't stay long" he continued. "But I heard you... heard you cry his name and I... I left"  
"So you didn't come here now looking for me?"  
"No, I didn't... i just didn't know where else to go. All I'd ever wanted was to come back for you and I realized I'd waited too long, you'd moved on and didn't love me anymore-"  
"No! Erik, I... I do still love you, I swear-"  
"Then I came here and... saw that everything was how I'd left it, it was all still here, just waiting for me to come back... and... you were here too"  
"Erik, I... I wish I could take it back" Charles tried to pull away but Erik slipped his arm around his waist, holding him close. "I should have been stronger, waited that bit longer but I... I had a moment of weakness" he paused. "I know it's no excuse and I can't undo the damage but I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me"

Erik wiped the tears from Charles' cheek.  
"You thought I was dead because I stopped writing to you over two years ago" it wasn't a question. "Yet you stayed faithful and true all this time?"  
Charles nodded his head.  
"Up until last night" he said.  
"And it meant nothing? You and Logan?"  
"Not to me... does that make me a bad person? Cheating on you with someone I don't have feelings for"

"Charles, I swear to you that I wrote you every week" Erik said. "Up until little more than a week ago"  
"But I asked Logan every day if there was word from you and he always said no..." Charles got to his feet and began to pace around the room, his mind reeling. Every. Single. Day, he told me there was nothing" he paused as a feeling of unease washed over him. "Has he been lying to me all this time?"

Erik didn't know what to say. He strongly suspected that yes, Logan had purposely been lying to Charles but he wasn't sure if he should say so. A part of him was just so relieved to know that Charles had held on, lived in hope for as long as he had, despite his own fears and belief that Erik had been killed... he'd still held on to that hope until one drunken evening, he'd let his fear win.  
He couldn't blame Charles for his actions even if he wanted to. Erik was just too relieved to finally be reunited with his love.

"Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't" Erik tried to remain neutral. "But I'm here now. I've finally come back for you, just like I promised I would. The only question now is... do you still want me back?"

Charles stopped pacing. He turned and looked at his love, sitting on the bed and staring at him with those deep, intense eyes.  
"Oh Erik!" Charles cried. "Not one single day went by that I didn't think about you, worry about you, miss you, love you, wish for you to come back to me"  
"So... is that a yes?"  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes... but I... I betrayed you, I cheated on you, by all rights you shouldn't want me anymore!"

Erik stood up, crossed the room and gently cupped Charles' cheek then he leaned in and kissed him with as much passion, want, love and desire he could put into one embrace. His love tasted as he'd remembered, only so much better as it was no longer a memory, Charles was in his arms right now and he never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Charles" Erik whispered once they separated. "I will always want you by my side"  
"I love you too Erik... I always have and I always will"  
"I'll never leave you again, Charles. I promise... I promise"

Charles threw his arms around Erik and buried his face in his lovers chest. Erik was alive, Erik had come home to him, Erik still loved him and Erik had forgiven his mistake.  
In turn Charles could forgive Erik for leaving him behind, being away for so many years because he'd kept his promise. He'd come back for him.

"I love you, Erik" Charles insisted.  
"Now I'm going to make love to you, Charles" Erik began. "As many times as possible... for we have a lot of catching up to do"  
"Let's not rush this, Erik, we've got the rest of our lives to make up for lost time"  
"I know but we're going to start right now"

Erik brushed his hand upon Charles' cheek and kissed him again. In turn, Charles grabbed the front of Erik's still damp shirt and pulled him forward until they both fell back upon the bed.

"So impatient, Charles" Erik joked.  
"I need you to make this right, to ease my guilt" he whispered. "Claim every inch of my body, make me yours again Erik... I'm yours, only yours"  
"Mine" Erik agreed as he kissed the nape of his lovers neck. "You're mine Charles, always have been and always will be"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" Erik said with a smile. "And I always keep my promises"  
"I know you do, Erik, I know you do"


End file.
